Fateful Encounters
by kakashilova
Summary: Rin has been captured by Naraku and Sesshomaru has been wounded. On the verge of death a young woman finds the youkai and decides to help him. Will she be able to help Sesshi save Rin or will more than one innocent life be lost? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Fateful Encounters**

**Ch. 1: Prologue**

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru please… Please help me my Lord! Lord… No, no! Ahhhgh!"

-----------------

He ran, his legs slamming into the ground as he whizzed through the forest at a speed no mere mortal could achieve. His white hair flowed out behind him, swishing violently as he continued to move. Every muscle ached, every part of him tense, not at ease. A small trail of blood followed him; making its presence known each time he set foot on the ground. But he took no notice in any of this. Only one thing was on the youkai's mind and that was her… his Rin.

His head was racing with thoughts of the girl, worries. His breathing increased as he quickened his pace, using all the strength he had left to try and reach her before it was too late. A sudden pain shot through his side causing the demon to stumble, almost falling. Another pain, followed by a grunt and he was down. His one arm grabbed his stomach as he doubled over on all fours, spitting up blood. The large wound he had received earlier now visible; a gaping hole made itself known in the inu's torso, blood spilling out of it.

His vision was going; brilliant yellow eyes losing their hue. Shapes, colors they all seemed to meld into one. He tried to get up, tried to stand only to be hit with another wave of pain. He fell, collapsing on his back, facing the dark sky. His eyelids fluttered once as he looked into its depth, the everlasting emptiness that he would soon arrive in. Was this the end for him?

The picture of a grinning girl with long black hair and chocolate colored eyes appeared above him. It was her, the little girl that had changed him so much in the past few years. She had softened the Lord's heart and now he was re-paying her by allowing her to be whisked away so easily into the hands of the enemy. Reaching a hand towards the smiling child he tried to touch her, tried to grab her and pull her to him just to feel her warmth against him, safe in his arms. She laughed and ran away from said youkai, arms outstretched like she was flying, before finally disappearing.

His arm dropped to his side, his eyes closing. "I'm sorry Rin." A small wind began to blow giving off an eerie whistle. "I have failed you." The wind picked up swirling around the dieing demon before dissipating and leaving him in silence. One last cough escaped him, more blood pooling onto the earth, before he slipped into the world of unconsciousness. No, he was not dead…. Not yet at least.

------------

She watched him, this demon who seemed to have such a strong will to live. Her black robes flowed about her swaying with the light breeze that still blew through the area. She was perched on the branch of a tree, standing steadily, eyes downcast as she continued to study the youkai. She blinked a few times before flipping off of the branch and landing next to him in a crouched position. Her movements were graceful as she began to move towards him, one hand resting on the hilt of her dagger incase this 'man' was to stir.

As she stood over his still form, she began to study the massive damage that had been done to his body. She bent down reaching a pale hand out to touch him, when he groaned. "Rin…" her eyes shot to his face looking for any signs that he was waking and when she was sure the inu was not she again stood.

As if on cue, three other figures emerged from the wooded area walking towards the woman and the youkai. "We will take him back to the village." Her voice was elegant yet held a firm tone. The three figures, dressed in village garments nodded and approached the demon. They gently raised him onto their shoulders and disappeared back into the woods.

The girl waited until they were gone before jumping back to the tree branch she had been standing on earlier. Glancing back at where the youkai had collapsed she saw a pool of blood shimmering in the moonlight. She paused before turning again to follow the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, I was bored so I decided to write a fic with Sesshomaru and one of my random original characters. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Thanks.

**KL**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and Anger

Ah, I forgot to put my Disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is.

**Disclaimer: **cough I do not own Inuyasha. This privilege goes to Rumiko Takahashi. But I did kidnap Sesshomaru for this story (every other character volunteered willingly). Oh and Sazumae (my original character) is of course mine.

**Fateful Encounters**

**Ch. 2: Introductions and Arrogance**

**-----------**

_Damn! _It was the first thought that entered his mind as he opened his golden eyes. His head throbbed painfully and it felt like he had been sleeping on a sack of bricks. He tried to sit up but was rewarded with only more pain.

His stomach hitched as a wave of nausea crawled through him and he let a soft groan escape through his cracked and bloodied lips. Lying back down he stared up at the ceiling of this new 'complex' he was in.

"Oi, awake all ready? You have a strong will there."

His eyes shot to the new-comer that had entered the room. A young girl, probably around 13 in human years, stood at the entrance to his hut. She had a warming smile plastered on her face and a tray of food in hand.

"Glad your feeling better." She said beginning to approach the small cot he was laid out on. "You had some nasty wounds. It's a miracle you even,"

There was a resounding clatter as the tray dropped to the ground, food and drink soiling the floor. The youkai's hand wrapped around the girl's fragile neck as he pinned her to a nearby wall. "Stupid wench. What am I doing here? Where is Rin!" His voice was low, barely above a whisper, but it was none less menacing. Anger flickered through his orbs as the girl let out a small whimper, beginning to struggle under his hold. "I asked you a question. If you value your life you will answer!" He growled, tightening his grasp on the girl's neck.

"And if you value your life demon, you will let the girl go."

The inu's eyes flashed to this un-identified voice. The only thing he saw was black robes before he was on the ground, dagger held to his throat.

His breathing was again heavy, having used too much energy on the on-rush of the previous girl. _This one also seems to be female. _From her weight, she was sitting on him, and her scent the youkai could immediately tell this. What surprised him though, was that this woman was a human. Even though he was wounded and in a very much weakened state, he could still tell that she possessed abnormal strength for a mere mortal.

A warm line of blood slid down his skin as the woman held the knife tighter against his neck. He looked up at her face and was met with two piercing blue eyes and beautiful golden blonde hair placed up in pony-tail. The bottom half of her face was not visible because she wore a black mask to hide it. He had never seen such features on a human before. Blonde hair and blue eyes; even her skin was lighter than most around these parts.

"Are you ready to behave," The demon's lips shot to her mouth, watching as the black fabric moved with her words. "Or shall we tie you up and throw you back where we found you, lying in the forest, injured and helpless?" Her words held a small spite to them which almost caused the youkai to smile… almost.

"Do you think I fear you?" He waited for her reaction and was pleased when the dagger was pressed harder against his skin. His one hand shot up to the back of her head, grabbing a fist full of her hair. He pushed her down till her cheek was practically touching his lips. "I suggest you let me go." His hot breath caressed her soft flesh causing her to cringe.

"What is this? Getting acquainted with the guest Sazumae?"

He released the woman and moved his head to the side. An old lady with white and red robes and a black patch over one eye stood hunched over using an ancient looking bow for support. Her one good eye crinkled at the sides as she smiled at the demon. "Hello Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru abruptly felt the weight of the woman lifted off him as Sazumae stood, bowing to lady. The other girl, which he had forgotten about, also rose to greet this old woman.

"I'm sorry Lady Kaede." Sazumae said. "But this demon was attacking Megumi. He needed to be put back in his place." She glanced at him frowning before turning back to Kaede. "I will try to control myself next time." With that said she walked past the old woman and exited the hut. Megumi followed her head lowering as she passed Sesshomaru. "I-I will clean up the mess later Lady Kaede." She whispered skittishly before leaving the shack as well.

Pushing himself up from the ground, Sesshomaru frowned at Kaede. "How is it you know my name old woman?" He asked, a small growl hidden under his words.

"Ah, a good question but one that will go unanswered for right now. First you must rest. Your body is still not healed." Kaede replied.

Sesshomaru glared at Kaede, his emotionless façade un-wavering. They stood like this for a few moments before Kaede laughed nervously a small anime sweat drop appearing on the back of her head.

"So you're still alive? Damn, and here I thought that I would never have to see your hideous face again! How unlucky for me."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a familiar scent filled his nostrils. It was the stench of 'him'. His golden orbs flashed with anger as he turned, his hand instinctively going to the hilt of his sword, Toki-jin. "Inuyasha…."

---------------

**KL: Hmm, so what do you think?**

**-Silence-**

**KL: Eh? cough don't make me ask again.**

**Sesshomaru: walks out in chains I hate you.**

**KL: eyes sparkle Sesshi-kun… Awwww. hugs Sesshomaru**

**Inuyasha: Hey! Why the hell wasn't I in the first chapter?**

**KL: Sesshhhhhiiiii…. You're so cute!**

**Inuyasha: Hello! You're ignoring me! Dammit!**

**Sesshomaru: I hate you both.**

**KL: I wuv you Sesshi! **

**Sazumae: You're all immature.**

**KL: releases Sesshomaru Well, on to the next chapter. Oh, almost forgot. Read and review or else!**

**Sesshomaru: sneaking away**

**KL: grabs Sesshi Adorable! runs off with him**

**Inuyasha: Hello, I'm still being ignored here. That's it. I'm calling my lawyer. walks off**

**Sazumae: shrugs, sits down, and waits until she is needed.**


End file.
